


More things are different

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Klingons, M/M, Meddling, Starship - Freeform, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things start to change, it is often gradual or it is tossed into the open not having a comfortable transition. For example when a change such as splitting apart and drifting away is coming up ahead signalling the end of an era, a five year mission, the most unexpected can happen. Perhaps, just perhaps, it happens to prove that perhaps purging emotions is a terrible idea and being gone for that long is a terrible idea. </p><p>Happens two years prior to the events of The Motion Picture and might as well, perhaps, change one minor detail by the end of the story leading there. Okay, maybe not a little, maybe a lot. Basically this is where a transporter malfunction brings Spock to . . . another reality. Just Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Vulcan's control

Jim was unconscious, slumped against a rock with his shirt torn. The security team fired back at the firing Klingons ducking under their force field, Spock took out his communicator then checked for a pulse on Jim's neck. Yes! He was still there, breathing, living in that emotionally and illogical and irrational vessel, but mostly compassionate. One that Spock favored over any other captain (besides, Pike) he met after becoming acquainted to Jim.

"Mr Scott," Spock said. "Four to beam up. Get Doctor McCoy in the transporter immediately with a gurney."

"Ay aye, Commander." Came Scotty's voice over the communicator.

Ensign Richards stood up firing back at the Klingon which he was the victim of being shot straight at the chest knocking him down. There goes one more security personnel. The not-so-distant phaser firing became a melody to Spock's ears  as he, Jim, and the remaining officer were being beamed back over to the Enterprise. So far responding to a distress call had ended out terribly as it did about seventy-eight point ninety-nine percent of the time. It was a wonder how Jim survived, mostly due to Spock's interference, but not this time.

 _Not_.

 _This_.

 _Time_.

Spock's surroundings changed before his eyes to the transporter room and McCoy's eyes widened. A cry came out of the doctor's mouth followed by him approaching the captain holding a hypospray. Jim groaned, his back meeting the ground. His arm outstretched on the transporter pad and his eyes briefly fluttered open. He had phaser burns on his chest and a gashing wound that was more like slash marks, which was unusual as this must mean that Klingons have some kind of phaser that is unlike anyone capable of making distinctive shapes. McCoy applied a hypo to the side of Jim's neck. Nurse Chapel helped McCoy put the captain onto the gurney and they wheeled him out.

Spock's hands were soaked in the blood of James T. Kirk.

It was illogical to feel emotion circulating through his system and his hands. His fingers twisted up against his palm. What about the phaser scars? That should be a fascinating subject, all though there is little to no evidence to study on and learn from it. The Vulcan got off the transporter pad. Why was he feeling sudden emotions at the unexpected fall of his captain? Jim would surely survive it, as usual, as in ninety-nine point nine percent of the time. What about the other one percent of the time? The time that never happened?

Spock was a Vulcan, not a human.

Even though he was half human and half Vulcan.

Spock cleaned his hands off of Jim's blood.

Just one last week on the five year mission and then it will be all over.

The humans have been rubbed off him, he used to be so . . .  logical. Before Kirk, before Scotty, before McCoy, before Uhura, before Chekov, before Sulu: Spock had gone on his duties as a science officer relying on his knowledge and skills operating under the philosophy of Surak. Now, here he was, his hands clenching against the sink controlling the utter catastrophic emotion sweeping over him. Vulcans would logically conclude it was rage. Humans would say it was grief for a time that would end. A Romulan would say " _He is paranoid_." And a Klingon would say, _"It is not obvious this Vulcan will miss his fellow kin? He is meeting his breaking point realizing the end is neigh_." Spock's prior actions had guided him into this route and the Vulcan he became.

Saving his past self which left I'chaya dead.

Euthanizing his sehlat as a young boy unaware the beast was unconscious and not awake to feel the pain she was thrown into.

Spock sat down onto his mat and conducted a meditation after washing his hands in his bathroom.

Spock had to clear his mind.


	2. After five years in space

"How is he, Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked.

"He just needs a lot of rest, Spock," McCoy said, then he looked over to the Vulcan. "Where are you going after our last mission?"

"Gol." Spock replied, seeing the captain stir in his sleep.

"I am going back to Georgia," McCoy said. "And perhaps become a veterinarian for a zoo."

Spock raised an arched eyebrow.

"I did not take you for a animal care-giver." Spock said.

"Taking care of you and all these seven hundred thirty people is equivalent to that," McCoy said, with a wave of his hand. Spock lowered his eyebrow. "I am figuring of retiring." There was a flicker in Spock's eyes. McCoy frowned.  "Wait a second, the most logical Vulcan on this ship is retiring from Star Fleet just as I am doing it?" McCoy folded his arms. "Are you sure you not reading my mind?"

"Negative." Spock said.

"Why are you retiring?" McCoy asked.

"I have been emotionally compromised after serving for Star Fleet for twenty years, three months, and two days with humans. And then, I will become a instructor at the Vulcan academy," Spock replied, with a 'you are bull shitting me' kind of expression from the doctor. McCoy unfolded his arms.  "And regain my footing in the world of logic."

"Spock, to me you are still the same hard boiled logical pointy eared computer that I met five years ago," McCoy said. "I don't see how you are 'emotional'. Well, if you were emotional right now I would be giving you a drink and throwing a party."

"That is illogical." Spock said

"See?" McCoy said. "You are still logical, Spock, emotions are not compromising you!" He looked over to Jim. "You know what they offered Jim?"

"Negative." Spock said.

McCoy looked over toward Spock.

"Admiralcy."  McCoy said.

Spock felt his body stiffen.

"That is illogical as the captain is too young to take a desk job and he is more than likely to command another ship." Spock said.

"He is considering it," McCoy said.  "Jim could go on and on until he cannot."

"Eventually he will burn himself out," Spock said. "And there would be nothing left of him."

"True," McCoy said. "We have all changed in five years, except you,and look, Jim's hair used to be blonde and it is turning brown." McCoy pointed over to the captain who had brown streaks in his hair then he lowered his hand to his side. "I am assured he will follow his heart with this decision."

Encountering Khan, the children of Vaal, Apollo, The Voyager, going over the galactic barrier which resulted in the loss of Gary Michelle and Dehner, meeting Edith Keeler, meeting the Scalosians, and so on. The voyage has been a rather illogical one at times and logical at most. Going back five thousand years into the past when Vulcans were barbarians and encountering a rather attractive woman who turned Spock on. Meeting the mirror verse of his fellow friends. McCoy would deny any wrong doing that the Mirror Spock did, so one day, when McCoy was unconscious on one of their missions Spock took the liberty to see if there was any mental damage. When Spock did, he repaired that damage, and ended the mind-meld.

"Doctor, how do you believe I have changed?" Spock asked.

"You haven't changed since the day we met," McCoy said. "Except . . ."

"Except?" Spock asked.

"There is one thing." McCoy said.

"What is that, Doctor McCoy?"  Spock asked.

McCoy smiled.

"You care." McCoy said, then he left the room.

After five years in space, it all comes down to one decision. The psychic bond he shared with Jim was unique on its own. Spock never shared this with his previous captain Christopher Pike. A captain since paralyzed and needed to be wheeled everywhere he went now with someone he cared about. Happy. That's what Pike must be feeling. To have an illusion that he can live with. But Spock? Was Spock happy about the five year mission ending?

Negative, Spock was not.

The Vulcan could sense the captain was dreaming about his ship and his crew on another mission. It was strange to have this sense. Whenever he had something to tell the captain, he would mentally think: "Jim is in his quarters taking a nap.","Jim is at the bridge.", "Jim is in Sick Bay.", and "Jim is at the transporter room." to name a few. It was the rare kind of connection that most Vulcans shared with one another but with a human? He could feel the psychic connection was more of a bond.

A marriage bond.

It could be dissolved without the other participant being aware of it. Back in the times when it had been common to accidentally get a marriage bond there was a practice made to dissolve these when they were at their weakest points. But this? This felt unusually strong. Spock had told Jim about the connection last year but not about the fact that it had become a marriage bond late this year. So by Vulcan law, they were married even if it wasn't made official with a ceremony.

Spock made a note to himself to dissolve it even at its strongest point before he left unbeknownst to Jim. Jim didn't experience what Spock could because he was a full blooded human. They couldn't telepathically communicate as the bond has not been consummated.  Humans are primitive at telepathy compared to Vulcans and they would be a walking television set if they were capable of it. Telepathy would be their strongest weapon and alien like discovery at once. Few humans were capable of telepathy due to training and experience at young ages to adult hood.

But if they did consummate their marriage bond then Jim would have a lot to learn about telepathy and his thoughts so that  Spock wouldn't read them all the time. Spock did not want to know what was on Jim's mind twenty-four-seven. They knew each other well enough know what the other was planning when it came to being on their missions and being captured. Kolinahr would purge Spock of his human side, leave him half dead in a sense, and devoted mostly to his Vulcan half.

Spock looked over toward Jim's resting figure, with his arms behind his back. 

After five years in space, his partner,his captain, his friend, his. . . other half. Normally it would take extensive planning for Vulcans to find their bondmates through arranged marriages. But Spock on the other hand? It took Spock thirty-four years to find him. After years in space, searching for new civilizations and planets, his _T'hy'la_ was resting there on the biobed.

One who Spock may not see again after departing the _Enterprise_ in a week.

Spock would share one last thought to Jim before purging himself of his emotions in Kolinahr.

To a _friend_.

True, Spock did share emotions towards Jim.

Spock cared about Jim.

He would insist it was on a colleague level.

McCoy would argue that Spock loves the man and that Spock was lying.

Because of all the things Spock has done for Jim.

"I will miss you, Jim." Spock said, in a low voice.

Then Spock walked out of the room.


	3. How change will be

"Where are you going after the five year mission, Mr Scott?"

"Serve on another ship," Scotty  said. "But nothin' will replace the Enterprise."

"After five years in space," Spock said. "You are ready to jump into space once again. . . fascinating."

"Why?" Scotty asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Doctor McCoy is planning to retire, the captain may or may not accept admiralcy,  I plan on retiring, Lieutenant Uhura plans on returning to space, Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu are returning to space, Nurse Chapel and Doctor M'Benga both plan to return to space," Spock said. "Half of the bridge crew will not be returning to serve for Star Fleet."

Scotty took a drink of his alcohol. 

"The captain can nae sit down doin' paper work," Scotty said, in disbelief. "He is . ."

"Too excitable." Spock finished.

Scotty lowered the cup to the table.

"Nae," Scotty said, with a shake of his hand. "I cannae picture the captain behind the desk." Scotty looked down toward the table with a sad look then back toward Spock. "And you leavin' Star Fleet, you have saved our lives and the captains more than I can count, you will be a great loss."

"How so?" Spock asked.

"Ay," Scotty said. "The more things are different, the more we miss the past . . . and the more we regret. You are, perhaps, the fixture that keeps us together. "

Truth to be told, Scotty found it hard to picture serving under some other captain other than James T. Kirk and Mr Spock. There was that one time they lost Captain Kirk for two whole months and Spock captained the ship. Star Fleet had requested Scotty to be part of the refit of the newer version of the Enterprise which meant being part of the redesigning. It was a lie that he told Spock to go back into space on another ship. True, he would miss Uhura and his friends. Uhura, the most though.

"I see." Spock replied.

It wasn't much of a lie serving on another ship because to him working on another version of the _Enterprise_ was a totally different ship.  The locations of several quarters would be changed, that Scotty knew, to accommodate for the engines. He had a rough idea for the refitting. The bridge, otherwise, would remain the same. Scotty took another sip of his alcohol. The ship was going to another captain in two years. And then. . . she'll go off into space, again, perhaps without Scotty. He would have to let go of his prized baby. Everyone had to move on. And everyone was.

Spock continued to finish his Plomeek soup.

"Mr Scott, might I note that you have finished three bottles in the last hour?" Spock asked.

Scotty looked over to the Vulcan.

"Yes." Scotty said.

Scotty, even being drunk, was still Scotty and his words weren't as much slurred.

"It seems you are afraid to move on from the Enterprise and you are trying to ease yourself with alcohol which only will get a possible human combustion," Spock said. "Might I suggest you talk to someone who can follow and understand the same emotion you are currently experiencing?"

Scotty raised an eyebrow at Spock, leaning his elbows on the table, quite surprised.

"Why, Mr Spock," Scotty said. "I did nae know  you were that caring about old me."

"It is logical as you are a friend," Spock said. "Your well-being is my concern."

Scotty had a smile then resumed eating his lunch.


	4. Sudden change

"Damn Klingons." McCoy muttered.

The ship shuddered from the phaser blast of the Klingon ship.

They had been discovered a strange anomaly in space. One that had unusual characteristics, a unusual version of a phaser that did not work was beamed aboard the ship on the transporter, it was plastic, and it did not have the inner liquid that allowed it to create the lethal phaser juice.  In fact it was much like a toy. A prop, really. His science officers were perplexed by it. They even got a toy replica of the _Enterprise_ that was upside down and it looked. . . so different. The fuel warp nacelle's had a unique shape to them, the disk to the saucer section had different lines, and the lower section had a glowing blue mid-section. They even locked onto a human figure that barely was able to be beamed back and the figure returned back into the anomaly it was coming from.

A advanced camera propped up by metal legs was beamed aboard on the transporter.

Remarkably, Jim was out throughout the entire ordeal.

It was Spock's decision to trick the Klingons into going into the anomaly with the promise that their transporter will work near  the anomaly (and  Scotty saying "Beaming you in and then out, all in one minute? I can do it.") for a meeting. You see the plan was to make the Klingons get lost in the anomaly long enough for the _Enterprise_ to get the hell out of dodge. It was a logical plan, that Spock could admit to.

"Spock, your plan is insane!" McCoy said.

"But logical. It has been two hours and thirty-two minutes since the captain was injured in the previous mission and due to the illogical shape of the injuries," Spock said.  "The captain's current state is  insane,and I am perfectly sane."

"You could get _lost_ in there!" McCoy stressed.

"There is a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that I will not, Doctor McCoy." Spock said, getting on the transporter pad.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are the humanized version of the Iron Giant capable of speaking." McCoy said. 

"That I am not," Spock said. "Energise."

There was the familiar melody of the transporter, and our view goes outside to display an unusual sight where the Klingon ship is vanishing out of thin air. The _Enterprise_ was nearly in the anomaly but the Klingon ship itself was completely in it. And then, Spock and the Klingon starship vanished. McCoy waited for the Vulcan to reappear.  He looked over to see a frantic Scotty. There was a few times in the five years McCoy had seen that look on Scotty's face. McCoy's eyes widened, and the first words out of his mouth were: "No, don't say that we lost him!"

"We lost Spock." Scotty said.

Our view goes straight into med bay.

A sudden headache forced the captain awake, and without even knowing what had happened, he was well aware that Spock wasn't there.

" _Spock_!"

 


	5. Fascinating

Before Spock's eyes, he saw a entire different scenery come to. There were two men slapping hands in the air, one with pointy ears and the other had human ears. They had jackets on with shoulder pads. There were hats thrown into the air from a crowd in the background. He noticed there were advanced cameras attached to metal sticks and some had wheels under them. There was also a man sitting down in a chair wearing dark sunglasses bearing a remarkable resemblance to Scotty when the beginning of the five year voyage. Spock noticed there was a console similar to the one Scotty operated when beaming the landing party.

Then when he became materialized the air was still and the two men had lowered their hands.

"Fascinating." Spock said.

The two men's heads turned in his direction.

Their faces turned white, there was a look of shock and awe on their faces. The jaws of many humans fell staring in the direction of the living legend Mr Spock. The man with human ears had bright blue eyes and he looked similar to Captain Kirk. He noticed there was a Star Fleet badge above the jacket breast pocket with the secondary color to the jacket being yellow. He was similar to the man Spock had served with for  five years in space. But those eyes? Jim had _hazel_ eyes. Not bright baby blue eyes. And the man with human ears fainted.

"Mr Spock?" Came Spock's look alike.

Spock looked over his shoulder to see a green screen and what was apparently the sound of a falling starship. He knew the distinctive sound of one when it was falling. It was loud and heavy that it echoed through. _That must be the Klingon starship_ , Spock assumed, _I have been sent into a Alternate Reality_.

Spock turned his head back in the direction of the frozen crowd.

"I highly recommend you clear the sector as there is a falling Klingon starship," Spock said. He walked off the elevated platform that was black and blue. His eyes laid on the man who had looks similar to his, but he didn't have the purple eyeshadow. Spock raised an arched eyebrow at the strong similarities.  "And you must be pretending to be me."

Spock had his hands behind his back watching the frozen man stare at him in shock, awe, and fascination.  He was drawing off his Vulcan side to remain clam and not be panicked. It was illogical to feel fear. It was illogical to be panicked. The Klingon starship was falling down faster and faster this time leaving behind a much more obvious sound to the human ears. Spock's lookalike swooped the younger man over his shoulder then he fled. The camera's were picked up by their handlers, the man in charge of the entire production left the chair behind.  A sudden crash came breaking the wall and parts of the roof. There were human screams from frightened people. Half of the entire building was gone  in the process of this crash landing.

Spock flipped out his communicator.

"Spock to _Enterprise_ ," Spock said. "Mr Scott, one to beam up."

No reply.

" _Enterprise_ , can you read me?" Spock asked.

No reply.

Only sizzles could be heard.

"Interesting," Spock said, closing the communicator. "It seems the malfunction did not draw in the Enterprise."

 _Jim is at the bridge_ , Spock thought randomly.

Spock put away his communicator then went into the wreckage to approach the Klingon star ship. It was logical to approach them and request for help to return to their reality and apologize for creating this mess. The dust had become unsettled and the wreckage of props were discarded here and there. Strangely there was not a sign of Klingons around. They were likely unconscious or they were getting readings of their environment to make sure it is safe to walk into. Klingons were not idiot, they took caution before visiting planets and then making a mess regarding trades and colonies most of the time. Suddenly there was a defeaning crack that sounded as though it came from above. By the time he was about to look up, Spock's world turned into darkness, and his head ached.


	6. Somehow knowing

"This is Robin Roberts reporting live from the crash scene that unfolded here two hours ago," The African American woman said, holding the microphone in her hands. "There are survivors being pulled out. It has been reported that a starship appeared in thin air and crash landed here. I have heard reports of a alien appearing prior to the crash but the name will not be released. What we understand right now, by numerous reports, is that a starship resembling a Klingon starship from Star Trek has made itself here."

The camera panned over to a yellow tape where there were men in green uniforms standing guard.

"We have a current clean up going on  I speak," Robin said. "There has been three causalities, and there are no reports of injured."

Our scene goes to a crowd of actors, who worked on the set of Star Trek Beyond, watching the scene unfold. Zachary Quinto, fresh out of his Spock costume got into another costume being totally army related and so was another man being two feet shorter than him. They went under the tape, wearing hats masking their faces, and proceeded to the crash site. They had a moving wheeled gurney. Quinto could feel his hands trembling at the idea of meeting his idol, the one he looked up to, the one who lived a few months ago until recently his actor died, embodying the face of someone he looked up to as a father: Leonard Nimoy.

A ambulance vehicle came near the crash site being driven by a dark woman with hair landing to her shoulder. She had on a hat as well and lowered her head as the soldiers passed. So far, so good. She tapped on the wheel waiting. She was Zoe Saldana. Her brown eyes scanning the traffic of soldiers. Suddenly the back door opened in the back. She looked over to see Karl Urban and Quinto lift the gurney into the vehicle with a very unconscious Commander Spock. 

"I can't believe I am doing this." Urban said.  


"You offered,Karl." Quinto said.  


"Jim. . ." Spock muttered, unconsciously. 

Ubran looked up  toward Quinto as he shut the door once they were inside. 

* * *

"Jim, if you bend down one more time you'll bleed again!" McCoy said.  


Jim had gauze wrapped around his injury under his yellow shirt while he was sitting on the biobed.  


"It is not going to happen again." Jim said.  


McCoy frowned. 

"You were injured in the lungs," McCoy said. "Those damn Klingons advanced further into those phasers. You can only sit and stand for twenty four hours, no curling up, and you are more than welcome to rest in Sick  Bay." McCoy had a grin on his face. "'For the last time in five years."

"Five years . . ." Jim said, getting off the biobed. "It feels like it was only yesterday that we started."

Only yesterday that Gary was the navigator and Elizabeth Dehner was his head psychiatrist, Spock was his science officer, and Doctor Mark Piper was his medical officer. It was after the most life changing event that everyone Jim was familiar to was given their positions.  


"Only yesterday that I came across a Vulcan for the first time," McCoy said. "Spock is different. They all say Vulcans are cold hard, emotionless computer like beings but _not_ Spock. He is a special case." He looked over toward the biobed recalling some events from the past where the Vulcan was on the bed. "It is going to be sad to see him go for the last time."

"Spock is in a ambulance." Jim said, randomly. 

"Ambulance?" McCoy asked. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know." Jim said. 

"Jim, is there something I don't know about you two?" McCoy asked. 

Jim shook his head. 

"Not at all," Jim said. "It is really strange, this never has happened before."

"The way you have it indicates Spock is in the past," McCoy Prime said. "Which does make some sort of sense."

Jim raised an eyebrow. 

"In the past?" Jim asked. 

"We got cameras, movie picture cameras. Straight out of the twenthth century."  McCoy said. "And a toy phaser."

Jim lowered his eyebrow. 

"My god, toy phaser? That is . . . wrong."  Jim said. 

"Wrong as you put it, yes." McCoy said. 

Jim could feel a pain in his side though he willfully ignored it by asking where the camera could be now or if McCoy had any idea where it was, then Jim left Sick Bay. McCoy  looked over to the empty biobed. He was generally worried for Spock and Jim. They were the best of the best and best friends forever, friends of his, ones who he could never ever replace. He could still remember the first time Spock landed in his sick bay apparently ill by some illness he contracted from the natives that was a biological hazard and Spock had to be quarantined until he could be cured. It was just McCoy's luck that he saved the Vucan's life. 

A string of luck, really. 

_ "Doctor McCoy,my Vulcan half can fight if off." Spock said.  
_

_ "Your human half cannot," McCoy had said. "So you are getting the best help in the galaxy." _

_ "In a biohazard suit." Spock said.  _

_ "Uh huh," McCoy came over with a needle. "Now, this might cure you or it . . might end up with you growing entirely green skin." _

_ The Vulcan raised an arched eyebrow.  _

_ "Green skin is illogical," Spock said. "Do you mean to say my skin could change colors?" _

_ "In a deadly kind of way, yes!" McCoy replied.  
_

_ Spock lowered his eyebrow. _

_ McCoy put away the wet cloth that he had gotten wet to disinfect Spock's arm. Then McCoy put the needle into Spock's elbow and pressed the back end. He was sweating under his suit. Jim had volunteered to be the test subject, unbeknownst to Spock at the time, and he nearly died because of that in a private quarters with M'Benga by his side and Nurse Wonda as well. McCoy did not know how it would react with Spock's Vulcanian half.  McCoy took the needle out then placed it on the table with his hand trembling.  _

_ "Fear is illogical." Spock noted out loud.  _

_ McCoy glared over toward Spock.  _

_ "Why you pointy eared hobgoblin, let me do the worrying!"  McCoy said.  _

_ Spock raised his arched eyebrow.  _

_ "I was simply noting your hands," Spock  replied. "Vulcans do not feel. There is a eighty-nine point ninety percent my Vulcanian half can fight against it and there is a ten percent chance of my death. If your cure is substantial it will either work with my Vulcan side or my human side and could possibly attack on my other half." _

_ "That's one in a million chance." McCoy said.  _

_ Spock lowered his arched eyebrow. _

_"But a significant possibility." Spock said._

"It was insignificant, Spock." McCoy said, with a small smile recalling it. 

"Doctor?" Nurse Chapel asked. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," McCoy said. "Nurse Chapel."

McCoy returned to his office leaving Nurse Chapel. 


	7. The Vulcan's awake

"Slap me."

**SLAP.**

"Again."

**SLAP**

"Harder."

**SLAAAP!**

Spock jerked awake to see a familiar man with dark hair who almost resembled his friend Leonard McCoy except not that much. He had a small growing beard around his face and he appeared to be a lot younger. pulled himself half way up to see he is on a sofa and his head was gently aching. The Vulcan closed his eyes then went over what he had recently gone through. He was beamed into a different reality along with the Klingons, exactly.

"Hello,"  Urban said. "Welcome to planet Earth, Mr Spock."

Spock could feel something cold pressed along the side of his head so he leaned forward holding onto what was apparently a icebag.

"That is a logical planet to find myself on," Spock noted. "The Klingons?"

"Their ship was towed out yesterday by the government." Urban said.

"I have to go home." Spock said.

"You are not seriously considering going after a starship. At least  wait for that bump on your head to go down." Urban said.

"There is no consideration. There is a choice. I made my choice, and I need to return to my reality." Spock said.

"God, I still cannot believe you are real. I used to watch _Mirror, Mirror_ multiple times." He was sitting down in a chair. Spock noticed that the interior reminded him of a RV made in the twentieth century. "My name is Karl Urban, and I am a huge fan of Star Trek." He took out a smaller version of the Enterprise with a grin. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock said. "Obsessed with the Enterprise."

Urban lowered the Enterprise down on the table.

"I am a big fan of the doctor," Urban said. "When I heard they were making a Star Trek movie I immediately came forward and auditioned to be him! Who doesn't love the grumpy southern doctor?" He folded his legs, with his  hands behind his neck. "I do wonder if they did have the events where they got aboard the ISS Enterprise," Spock lowered his eyebrow. "Perhaps they did in this reality."

"You auditioned?" Spock asked.

"I am his actor, new actor." Urban said.

Spock lowered his eyebrow.

"What about the previous?" Spock asked.

"He is dead." Urban said.

"And mine?" Spock asked.

"Dead." Urban said.

"How many of the senior officers actors are dead?" Spock asked.

"You and the doctor, that's about it," Urban said, unfolding his legs and straightened them out. He cupped his hands together on his knee. "Now, I am very curious,were you ever in a relationship with James T. Kirk? What ever happened to the psychic bond?"

"How do you know about the marriage bond?" Spock asked.

Urban's jaw dropped.

"You. . are. . . married." Urban said.

"Not exactly." Spock said.

"You were married for five years and this never made it on screen, now that is really sad," Karl said. "No matter what you say. . . Next movie I am so going to act that Bones knows these two are in love . . . If Zach decides to come back for the _next_ movie, that is." He had a sigh. "Make sense why you called for your captain while you were out."

"Zach?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Zachary Quinto. He is the human who portrays you in the new movies." Urban said.

Spock took the icebag off his head.

"What can you tell me about your knowledge of the relationship I share with the captain?" Spock asked.

Urban took out a case then he opened it up and took out a disk.

"Tell me how far you are in your timeline." Urban said.

"In a week the five year mission will end." Spock said.

Urban nodded his head.

"What I will show you will either correct or incorrect depending if you do follow through on some choices, Mr Spock," Urban said. "Words cannot describe it."

Urban opened the DVD lid then he placed the DVD in, slid it in, and turned the TV on. He pressed the forward button multiple times. Spock noticed there were several pictures of him and a little boy with  the miniature version of the  Enterprise being upside down. He  noticed there had been a faint outline of what had been a poster on the wall right across indicating Urban had recently took it down. He saw a poster of someone with great resemblance to his captain standing alongside a picture of himself, wait a second, that was the captain. Older, his hair had turned completely brown, and his uniform was different. It was white with a belt of some kind no wait it wasn't a belt. What was it? A star fleet symbol. Spock's attire mainly consisted of gray. Above it read 'Star Trek - The motion picture'.

"How do you know of our . . . bond?" Spock asked.

"The runabout intruder," Urban said. "Honestly? It is the worst episode. It threw everything out of the window! You mentioned it regarding Captain Kirk's mind and the connection you shared claiming you would know if it was him by a mind meld." He raised an eyebrow. "I take it he doesn't he is married to you."

"I will dissolve it before the last mission." Spock said.

"You must tell him, at least consider that, and then when you leave . . . oh god," Urban cupped the side of his face. "He is gonna become _the 'bland' depressed_ Jim Kirk at the beginning of this movie." He pressed a button. "Now excuse me, I have to tell Pine that his character may or may not get a marriage bond in three years," The screen became brightened up with the text 'paramount'  where a familiar tune came to. "The '11' stands for pause. Triangle stands for play. Happy viewing! This may or may not happen in the way it happens."

And then Urban left through the door.

"HEY PINE, YOUR CHARACTER IS MARRIED WITH SPOCK!" Spock overheard Urban.

And the movie began as Spock placed the ice bag on the table.


	8. A incomplete scene

"Spock is exiting a stars trailer." Jim said out loud.

The lab tech turned away from the screen.

"Captain?" The lab tech asked.

Jim shook his head.

 _What's going on with me?,_ Jim thought.

"Nothing," Jim turned toward the lab tech. "So what have we got?"

"It is a scene, a incomplete scene, a movie scene," The lab tech said. "It cuts off abruptly. . ." He looked over toward the captain who had a 'play it' expression about his face. "I will just play it."

_The screen started from the side turning around. There were two men in a long hallway where people were passing them. They had dark uniforms on and wore hats that had unique colors indicating their roles on their ships as did their uniform. The Vulcan had his hands behind his back, military style, while the human had his arms  folded with a stubborn expression about his face and a eyebrow raised.  The man reminded Jim of Bones. The hallway seemed to be incomplete as well showing a entirely different set in the background.  
_

_"Doctor McCoy," The Vulcan said. "I am being transferred to command my own ship."  
_

_The other McCoy lowered his eyebrow._

_"And you are trying to say you are going to take vacation before you take command." The other McCoy said._

_"Negative," The Vulcan said. The man raised his eyebrows. "You took me out of the wreckage of a stasis pod, and for that, I am . ."_

_"You  are not in my debt,Spock." The other McCoy said._

_"No, I was going to ask, after your vacation, would you be my chief medical officer?" The other Spock said.  
_

_The other McCoy unfolded his arms._

_"I am not going back into space," The other McCoy said. "And the chances of my atoms being sent all over the universe? No, last time that happened Scotty almost couldn't get me back in a whole!" He had a sigh. "I have missed out on my little girls life. I believe . . . This is where my service in Star Fleet ends."_

_"I understand." The other Spock said._

_"Though, do make sure to take care of yourself, will you?" The other McCoy said._

_"Doctor, I am very capable--" The other Spock started to say._

_The other McCoy held his hand up._

_"I mean it. You might just get in over your head one time." The other McCoy said, lowering his hand down to his side.  
_

_The Vulcan raised an arched eyebrow._

_"The captain's reckless attitude has not rubbed off on me." The other Spock said.  
_

_"Are you sure?" The other McCoy asked, raising a eyebrow. "You've rubbed off on Jim quite a lot." The other Spock lowered his eyebrow. "He is not a womanizer anymore, three years in space with you, you took him and you broke him."  
_

_"That is considerable progress." The other Spock said.  
_

_The other McCoy had a small laugh._

_"You are a blessing in disguise, Spock, you've changed Jim for the better," The other McCoy had a smile. "I wish you the best luck." The Vulcan raised up an eyebrow. "Somehow I feel you are not going to have any problem at all commanding a entire ship on your own."  
_

_"Leonard. . ." The other Spock said. The other McCoy lowered his eyebrow. "I must say, I will miss being part of the triumvirate."_

_"The power of three." The other McCoy said.  
_

_"Affirmative." The other Spock said.  
_

_"Me, Jim, and you?" The other McCoy said. "We are just one person combined."_

_"No,"  The other Spock said, as a small smile grew on his face. A rare one. "Just three extraordinary humans."_

_And the screen turned to black._

"If Spock were here, he would say 'fascinating'," Jim said, rubbing his chin. "This is strange. . ." His eyes looked over to the toy phaser on the  tale then back to the camera and then to the screen. His eyes did this repeatedly for five minutes until they came to a stop on the screen, widened, as though he had realized something. The idea was logical, Spock would say, and very possible. "Oh no," Jim  lowered his hand down to his side. "I know where Spock is."


	9. The other side of the dime

That was a terrible movie.

Spock found the love story between Decker and LLyia lacking the charisma. But then again, how would two lovers react when they see each other again after years being apart and the other being part of the relationship had not said goodbye before they left? There was a rift between them. But then, when it came to his . . . potential future self and older Jim, Jim just sprung to life and he was actually more alive than Decker (also than he had been for forty-five minutes). The movie showed Kolinahr would be a wasted opportunity as he will be stopped by V'ger.

There was one scene where he saw himself admit to McCoy and Jim that he had discovered what he needed what V'ger could not find. It was something that wasn't disclosed.  It was  . . . simple. Primitive. A simple feeling.  It was obvious what this simple feeling was to Spock.  Painfully obvious in fact. It was love. So obvious. Spock took the DVD case and read for specific words "DELETED SCENES". Spock raised an eyebrow up noticing the image below the deleted scenes section is the one where his movie self had made the mission he found his love interest. It was painfully obvious that it was Jim.  He turned the TV off then went out of the trailer. Logically staying here any further will impede his efforts to get home. The gentle throbbing in his head was not much of a bother.

The trailer was parked near the crash site.

Illogical parking, if they wanted him to rest and not go after his only way to get home. . . This was intentional. It was logical, to create a plan that would involve telling him to admit to Jim that he had fallen for the human, and leave the perimeter claiming they had business to do. They saw this subject as a 'nascence' and wanted the subject out.  Spock managed to duck out of the sight of the cast members when they were walking by him. Spock saw a Klingon sneaking his way to the truck, purposely, with silence. He could only assume it was a Klingon due to the shadows and the movement.  Spock could see at the back end there were the shapes of soldiers chatting about leaning forwards smiling, at the corners of the mouths, and their hands cupped together.

The Klingon forced open the door, got the driver out, and drove like a maniac.

This simply was not logical.

So Spock got in through the back end surprising the group of soldiers staring at him in awe and fascination. Their eyes widened, their jaws dropped, and their faces turned white. They shortly fainted afterwards. Spock calculated the way to interrupt the Klingon's random sparratic driving. How does a Klingon know how to drive? Just how the hell do they? Spock was not aware that Klingons,as far, even had vehicles on their planet. They mostly walked to places just like Vulcans and fifty-two percent of the galaxy. Spock climbed his way out of the vehicle, used the cloth of the back end to the jeep as his grip, and swung himself into the passenger seat.

"Hello," Spock said. "May I suggest you get the driver to find your crew?"

The Klingon snarled.

"GET OUT!"

"Negative. I am here to offer my help."

"YOU MADE US LAND HERE!"

"I did not expect our landing to be on Earth, I expected you to be in space and use the anomaly to return."

The Klingon drove through the entrance to the hollywood studio blazing through traffic where there was honking coming from the various cars.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

Spock stared at the Klingon.

"Did you lose your mate?" Spock asked.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I WAS STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF TRANSPORT INTO A ROOM THAT I HAD NO IDEA WHERE I WAS! I HAD TO DISCOVER THE HARD WAY MY CREW WAS TAKEN, AND MY MATE WAS KILLED BY YOUR DISHONORABLE HUMANS!" His words were coming out faster and faster. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? NO! YOU ARE A VULCAN. YOU ARE A EMOTIONLESS, COLD HEARTED BEING! YOU HAVE NO HONOR. YOU ARE A COWARD! YOU ARE NO HUMAN. YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A--"

Spock made the Klingon swerve narrowly missing a baby carriage.

"RONIN!" The Klingon finished.

"I have simply spared the life of another, and I do have honor in my achievements. I did this to save the occupants of my ship of eight hundred forty-two people. Now, you can stop yelling and get yourself reunited with your 'family' with help from our passengers," Spock slid the wall door open. "All of whom fainted upon my arrival."

 The Klingon looked over his shoulder toward the unconscious group then back on the road.

"You will never get my forgiveness."

"I am not asking  for your forgiveness, I am requesting you allow me to help you get home."

"How can I trust a Vulcan who tried to kill me?"

"I have not tried to kill you."

"You almost did!"

"You have indicated you were being exchanged, and so, that means you were going to commence a attack that would have failed and made relations between Klingons and the Federation even more strained, Vulcans do not hold grudges nor do they feel." The Klingon took a sharp turn through a market place tearing through the products and people screaming running out of harms way. "Humans of the era I am more familiar to do not hold grudges or hate towards Klingons, however, if you were to have murdered any senior officers by the slightest of all miracles then there would have not been any forgiveness including from I."

"You said Vulcans do not hold grudges."

"I am half human."

"You lied!"

"I am  _half_ human."

"YOU LIED!"

"I am half human, the death of any bridge office will affect my human half greatly," Spock stared at the Klingon who had his eyes focused on the  Vulcan. "Take a turn to the left. You are going to run over a married old couple." The Klingon took a sharp turn to the left into the neighboring street missing a slow paced duo of men with craned necks with wedding rings holding hands. "Or we could use this. . ." Spock pointed to a screen built in that was glowing light blue with text. "'Or we can use the preprogrammed navigational systems to reunite you with your family."

The word family slipped out from Spock's mouth more casual then he would admit.

"You talk like a terran." The Klingon pointed out.

Spock looked over to the Klingon.

"I have lived with many various terrans for sixteen years, nine months, three days, and four hours," Spock said. "Humanity is part of my heritage." Spock caught eye of a dark building that conveniently had several US Army Jeeps lined along the open spaces. "I have an idea." He looked over toward the Klingon. "Drive into the parking garage. How skilled are you with parking?"

"'I have never parked a vehicle." The Klingon said.

Spock raised an arched eyebrow.

"I am only skilled at driving." The Klingon said.

Spock's eyebrow went up further.

"I crashed, I failed driving class," The Klingon said.  "We have to be prepared for a day you Terrans come attack Qo'nos in flying hovercars!

Spock's eyebrow subsided.

"Illogical to attack with hovercars."  Spock noted.

"The threat is very real when you've seen a hovercar go from planet to planet." The  Klingon said.

"That wasn't a car. That was a shuttle pod shaped like a hover car. It was the I-Max 360." Spock explained

The military jeep vanished into the darkness. The police cars drove right into the building and then there is the sound of a crash. Flashlights were taken out from their holsters. Lights flickered on. The sound of groaning became evident as the officers ran to the crashed scene. They went to the back end first landing their lights on the slowly awakening soldiers laid on the floor. The other police officers went to the driving side of the jeep to see there was no one there as was the navigational system. It apparently had been yanked out.

"Damn it!" Officer Richard Daniels cursed. "They escaped!"

Spock and the Klingon were in the neighboring jeep. Spock was silently installing the navigational item into the dashboard earning raised eyebrows from the Klingon with a quick reply, "The captain and I were once stranded in a technology advanced society and I learned to install items like these. I at one point in the 1960's made  a operable computer before its time to display images. Though, that is a story for another time." and he resumed working.  The vehicle that they had abandoned was crashed into the wall but somehow they got out of it in the nick of time.

They waited and waited until the humans had left.

Thank god for there being keys in the ignition.

"Fact: Hover cars do not need keys," Spock said. "Installation has been done."

"Computer activating," The machine replied. "List your destination."

"Area 51." Spock said.

"Why Area 51?" The Klingon asked.

"Two hundred years ago they were where alien related evidence was stored, before that, it was a location for jet testing. It was originally meant for flight testing until the Rosewell incident," Spock said, as the rounded item begin to spin in circles. "We may need some help getting in to the base to find our way home."

"Why then, Vulcan," The Klingon said. "Why don't we go in ourselves?"

"Due to there being no eugenics wars and several events," Spock said. "We have to be wary for the humans of this era to experiment on us, prod at us, and there being unpleseant tubes. I have had it once happen to me on the planet of Krudos by the inhabitants when I was not able to escape on time with the landing party. I do not need a repeat of history and nor do you. You will be left without your dignity and honor by the time they are done with you."

"Klingons do not lose their dignity." The Klingon said.

"Trust me, anything can lose their dignity, even for  a Vulcan." Spock said, opening a glove compartment and he took out a hat then he handed one to the Klingon.

"Did you ever regain it?" The Klingon asked.

"That took me eight years, seven months, three days, and two hours to get my dignity back," Spock said, putting the hat on. "You will need this to cover your forehead and not alarm the civilians."

"Let's go then!" The Klingon said, starting the jeep.

"Do you not understand the meaning of 'back up'?" Spock asked. "You will get both of us to lose our dignity!" Spock faked a cough. "And honor."

"Then tell me your idea to get this . . . back up." The Klingon said.

The Klingon could see well in the dark and he could have sworn he saw the Vulcan crack a small smile. His eyes must be playing tricks on him.


	10. The Klingon who refuses to name himself

"How did you find him?" Pine asked.

"GPS tracker." Urban said.

Pine and a Quinto-wearing-big-glasses-to-cover-his-eyebrows stared at Urban with shock.

"How the hell did you manage that, Urban?" Quinto asked.

"You know Spock is the Sherlock guy of the relationship and James is the Watson figure," Urban said. "I put a tracker in his pocket. If I put it in his shoe then he would have kicked it off and taken the chip out."

"Why that is very correct," Came a familiar voice that made Pine scream like a little girl then jump into Quinto's arms. "It has occurred to me you put a tracker in my pocket." They heard a crunch. "Thank you, Klingon, that gets rid of any others possibly tracking us."

"You are welcome." Came a heavy deep voice.

"Don't you have a name?" Urban asked.

"You terrans have no honor," The Klingon said. "I shall not tell my name to dishonorable beings."

Quinto dropped Pine to the floor followed by a thud.

"A real Klingon," Quinto said. "With the forehead crest."

Spock turned in the direction of Quinto.

"We are in need of some actors to enter Area 51," Spock said. "Mr Quinto, Mr Pine, and Mr  Urban it is logical to ask for your help. You clearly expected this to happen where I would ask for your help to return to my ship."

Pine and Quinto looked over toward Urban.

"About right." Urban said, cooly.

The two turned their head in the direction of Spock.

"So why do you need actors?" Pine asked.

"We are going in with a camera crew," Spock said. "And any of your friends willing to help."

"And if you betray us, your houses will be stained and tainted for future generations." The Klingon said.

"Long as I don't get killed, I am in." Urban said.

"This sure beats just watching it happen on TV," Pine said. "I am in!"

"As am I." Quinto said.


	11. The Camera crew

"You are kidding me!" Pine said. "Stealing a camera crew from a live _on air_ speech by the president!"

"It is logical." Spock replied

"And how do you suppose we lure them without bringing attention to ourselves." Pine said.

"I have already come to a plan that will allow the camera crew to be part of the plan willingly," Spock said, handing Pine a four paged paper. "You are to give them this paper."

Pine leafed through the paper, his eye widening, and his jaw fell open. His face became dazed and confused, mostly that of unfathomable description. Pine looked up toward the Klingon wearing a hat that covered his forehead  being the driver of the jeep. Quinto and Urban were bomb barding the questions regarding Klingon society. The Klingon grunted, driving  down the road, heading to the destination that was also on the navigational system.

"Where did you get a printer?" Pine asked.

"Cyber-cafe," Spock said. "I had a hat on and a different attire." He patted on a pile of clothes laid beside him. "Which I will have to use shortly after making this announcement."

"Wicked." Pine said.

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"It is not terrible." Spock said.

"I meant it is awesome, Mr Spock," Pine said.  "If only . . . If only. . . " He looked up from the paper. "If only . . . Nimoy could have met you."

"Logically, we already met." Spock said.

"You can't met the ghost." Pine said.

"I have met him." Spock said.

"But that is impossible." Pine said.

"Leonard Nimoy was once beamed to my ship exactly two weeks ago," Spock said. "He did not spill a word about his time to me and I now understand his phrase 'For a long time, I was you, and you remind me what good I did for the world'." A smile drifted onto Pine's face. "We returned the man back to his time. Bones kept insisting we looked alike and that he must be a ancestor of mine which is impossible. I know all my ancestors. One of which was the great Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

Turned out, there was a live broadcast by the President at a park.

Camera crews were swarming around.

It was a sight to see for Spock looking for the most silent and perhaps, the most still camera crew. It was like watching out for  a bird. His eyes caught sight of a middle aged camera crew in the crowd and Spock told Pine how to draw them out while he made his appearance. Spock had approached the president of the United States, through some unconventional means. Nerve pinching every agent he came across until the president was surrounded by lousy secret service agents and made a very simple request.

He wanted to leave a very important message before he left.

Dead man walking?

Spock had expected viewers to be caught off guard and freeze soaking in the appearance of a dead man but younger.

He only needed less than five minutes to deliver his message.

* * *

"Good Morning America!" Robin Roberts, again, was at the scene, reporting. "Special live report from the President regarding the arrival of aliens in Hollywood." She put one hand on the side of her ear with a perplexed facial expression. "Hold on," She raised an eyebrow. "There is to be a guest speaker." She lowered her hand. "The President is apparently sharing the stage with someone in five minutes."

The view switched over to the stage five minutes later with the President walking on the screen. There were endless questions tossed at him. For eight years he had to deal with this, thank god for Roosevelt, and no more would he deal with it. Too bad he couldn't compete against Donald Trump. He would have had a lot of fun campaigning against him. Hilary, however, was the one being wise by not feeding into his campaigning trap by not responding to his back lashes.

"Hello," The president said. "Sixty-eight years ago. . . We had a crash landing in Rosewell. Now, whatever happened there is classified for the safety of this nation's sanity. We have cleaned up the crash landings of potential Unidentified Flying Objects because we want to keep our people safe. We don't want them to get ill after coming to the crash site or entering the flying saucer. Now it seems, sixty-eight years later, that hiding the truth is not working. Yes, there are aliens from outer space.  No, you _cannot_ contact them. No, you _cannot_ visit Area 51 just to see the aliens. We are not aware of any Vulcans, Klingons, and  Romulans existing out in the universe," He looked over toward his right then back toward the cameras with a big smile. "Today, we have a special visitor."

The president stepped aside starry eyed at the Vulcan who came down the stage.

There was a collective sound of gasps from the camera crew and reporters.

Robin Roberts was left speechless.

The Vulcan faced the crowd.

"Hello, I am Commander Spock, Science Officer of the USS _Enterprise_ ," Spock said. Spock had single handedly taken out more of the muscle guards to get on the stage and it would be ten plus minutes before they awoke. "I have done extensive research on this reality. And have seen a movie. Which was, in all respects, terrible, but the performances of the actors were what made the viewing worthwhile. I would like to thank Mr Doohan, Mr Koieng,Miss Nichols, and Mr Takei for bringing my close and dear friends to life. Mr Shatner, thank you for bringing my mate to life. My _T'hy'la_. If it wasn't for you and your friends, my universe wouldn't be exist. I would never have served under a individual as unique as Captain Kirk if he never had been your character, Mr Shatner. It has occurred to me that all of you went through hardships to bring us alive. You are very appreciated in more ways that my Vulcan half cannot say. When more things are different I find myself unfamiliar to the times that come and go but I manage to adapt. A Vulcan, lives with a single curse, which is to outlive our human counterparts. To not feel. To follow logic. To not be a violent race in exchange for peace. One day,  I will be without my mate, but I will live with the memories of him. It will be a painful time for me but I will adapt and move on." The Vulcan cleared his throat. "I do wish the endeavors of humanity pursues what they have always done which is better themselves and explore the universe as they have always done," Spock raised his hand up making the Ta'al sign.  "Live long and prosper."

The  Vulcan walked off the stage and the president was beaming with a smile.

"As Mr Spock has made it clear," The president said. "Due to the inclusion of Star Trek into our society . . . We have strived to become explorers. Some of our best people in the field were inspired by it message: friendship, loyalty, peace, and exploration." Spock vanished into the crowd heading toward a van. "Star Trek was the first to bring us out of our houses into outer space. The first phone was inspired by the communicators." Spock had a pause at that, looking over, with the smallest of all smiles. "Padds inspired ipads. The _Galilio_ inspired our first shuttle craft. We are in the process of developing beaming through the smallest molecule, and in time, and in a hundred years Scotty will be beaming us up." Spock got into the jeep. "One day we will name our first starship the _Enterprise_ that is not a shuttle. But we will, we WILL, get up there," The president pointed up toward the sky. "We will go where no man has gone before." The man lowered his hand. "Space. The final frontier."

Then he simply walked off the stage.


	12. Klingon and Vulcan work with Terrans

"President's approval!" Pine said, grinning from ear to ear pretending to be a director with a hat on his head and a pink hoody wrapped around his shoulders.

The soldier looked up from the four paged paper then toward the camera crew in the back end of the jeep. There were two familiar figures part of the crew, one had his hands by his side and the other had his hands behind his back, plus they were wearing hats that covered their ears and their foreheads.  He saw the presidents signature on the paper along with the US Stamp on the front.

"He has it," The soldier said. "Let them through."

The soldier handed Pine the paper.

"Thank you." Pine said.

Zoe was staring at the oddly pigmented man with awe and fascination. The bump on the side of Spock's head had since went down. The only thing that remained was a green pigment in the shape of a bruise above his eyebrow.  Pine zipped into the jeep, slamming the door shut, and drove down the road toward a base. The view pans over to land on a sign that read 'Area 51' with the words 'DO NOT ENTER' situated below in red. It had taken two days to get here. Zoe had several of her questions answered such as the relationship Spock had with Uhura and whether or not he is asexual.  

She was, in fact, fascinated with Spock.

And she had a little more understanding about the counterpart of her character Nyota Uhura.

* * *

"Have you got your lines memorized, Karl?" Pine asked.

"I have _thirty-two_ lines, Chris." Urban said.

"They are very important." Pine said.

"I do." Urban said.

"In a given mission," Spock said. "Doctor McCoy  speaks more than thirty-two lines but since this is a TV script I decided to condense it."

Urban looked down toward the paper.

"Technobabbly stuff,"  Urban said. "My character actually says 'I can't believe I am speaking with technobabbly stuff!'."

"Your character is unfamiliar to the  technobabble that usually comes from my friends." Spock said.

The jeep stopped.

"Usually, scripts are _much_ longer." Quinto said, opening the door after he unbuckled himself.

"How long?" Spock asked.

"Sixty-five." Quinto replied.

The crew began to get out of the back end of the jeep.

"You are considerably in luck due to the script taking place in one location. I have, at one point, written a one hundred paged script." Quinto began to have a slow laugh outside of the jeep.  "It was to save the life of the captain, the doctor, and I on a planet that treated Shakespeare as a religion and spoke in Shakespeare."

"Oh my god," Quinto said, in-between his laughter. "The weirdest stuff happens to you two!"

"At one point the captain was a centaur during a mission." Spock said.

"I am not surprised." Zoe said.

Spock was well aware of how long it would take to get close to the anomaly but he chose not to tell the crew due to their home being on planet  Earth. The Klingon and he had this discussion after he had explained his plan. They would ditch the crew. If they went at normal warp it would take two months to reach the anomaly but in Warp 4 it would take two weeks to reach the anomaly.  This was all being shown on live TV, except for the parts where they got dressed and discussed the plan and the private discussions he had shared with the woman playing Uhura.

Their cover-movie was a short one entitled _Galaxy Quest: The resurrection of Lazarus_.

* * *

**. . . Thirty two minutes later. . .**

**. . . Inside area 51. . .**

"Hello," Came a unfamiliar voice. "Mr Spock, right?"

Spock looked over from the corner of the hall to see a strange reptilian man in a suit with a emblem on the shirt reading 'NSEA'. _National Space Exploration Administration_ , Spock thought. Spock raised an arched eyebrow at the humanoid standing before him. There was an aquatic feeling to him. His head, most likely,that was the culprit. He was a familiar figure to Spock.

"Affirmative."

"I owe you my existence."

"Excuse me?"

"I have jumped universes to tell you, Mr Spock, that you are a legendary figure who's roots are deep and profound. It was logical that you come here."

"You should have thanked my actor when he was alive. Are you a Thespian?"

"I am not."

"And you were not here a minute ago."

"I am currently on my ship speaking to you. Once I heard you went through our . . . little error in the fabric of reality, I _had_ to come. It is my fault, I am so sorry." He lowered his gaze down toward the floor then back toward the Vulcan. "I, Lazarus, of Tev'Meck, thank you." He flipped out a item being rounded from his pocket. "By Grabthar's hammer, by the sunns of Warvan, I wish you a honorable life."

There was a circular blue glowing inside to the device that is called a Vox.

"Live long and prosper." Spock said.

"One to digitize, Mr Chen."  Lazarus said.

In tiny blocks he broke apart in a haze of blue breaking apart going up toward a light in the center of the ceiling. Spock watched the unusual alien being vanish before his eyes. Then the blue light briefly blind him. Spock could see dots in his vision. He looked over to see the Klingon wearing a hat coming forward holding a gun with a grim expression. It was logical that he had knocked out a officer.

"We must rush our mission." The Klingon said.

"Did you find your crew?" Spock asked.

The Klingon's expression turned into a troubled one.

"Half of them are dead, on the tables, being dissected and experimented on," The Klingon said, with much pain in his voice. "The rest . . ." His eyes briefly closed. In the hallway, from behind a wall, were three visibly shaken and injured but otherwise fine Klingons. One of them was snapping at the second who was holding his injured arm appearing to be sheepish and the third was wary. It was a familiar scene least Spock could say. "The chief engineer, the chief medical officer, and the navigator are alive."

"And the pilot?" Spock asked.

"I cannot pilot a starship." The Klingon said.

"Then what is your rank?" Spock asked.

"Second officer." The Klingon said.

"We may need the assistance of the humans," Spock said. "I will bring your crew mates to the starship and you get the humans. And you may not kill anyone."

"What is that about?" The Klingon asked.

"Don't give me an attitude, Lieutenant," Spock said. "You know what _exactly_ I am talking about."

"Fine," The Klingon said. "But they will not speak my name to you. We have agreed that much."


	13. Starship lifting off

"HOW DARE YOU BRING TERRANS ABOARD THIS SHIP!"

"Lower your voice."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO US?"

"Negative. These humans are different,now, if you would like to stay on this planet rather than lift off then you will please restrain your bigotry and hatred towards humans. They are innocent and are willing to help." Spock said. "I believe you are inclined to return home where your mate is, Doctor."

The Klingon doctor frowned.

"If they get in my sick bay, I swear--" The Klingon Doctor started to say but was cut off by Spock.

"They will not. Not unless Pa'far and the Klingon throw the first punch," Spock replied. "Which  I will ensure _it will not_ happen."

The Klingon Doctor lowered his hand down to his side.

"I will not stand being cowered by these sticks!" The Klingon Doctor reached his hand out toward one of the camera man only to be stopped by Spock's hand.

"Doctor," Spock said. "I am inclined to say you are not going to harm them. If you do . . . . You will answer to me. I am the ranking senior officer on this ship."

The Klingon Doctor yanked his hand back.

"Terran lover." The Klingon Doctor hissed, walking past the Vulcan.

The camera turned toward Spock who had a stoic emotionless expression, his hands behind his back,  and then he pressed a button that allowed the back end to come up. The light in the hallway grew darker. The camera panned away then went down the hall showing the designs of the floor and the side walls with rounded flat edges in-between the panels of wall. Smoke drifted down from a couple of exhaust pipes. Somewhere on Earth, someone was organizing the footage recovered from the appearances of Spock and the small group of humans along with a-suspicous-looking-Klingon into an episode. Chris Pine was credited as himself, Quinto as himself, Zoe as her self,Spock as himself, The Klingon was listed as The Klingon, The Klingon Doctor as Doctor Klingon,Klingon as Pa'far the injured Chief Engineer, third Klingon as Ric'Ingles the Navigator, random alien as Dr Lazarus (Spock had one camera on him while the other camera crew were with the actors), and everyone was listed as themselves. The footage of Spock's speech was also added into the made-for-TV-Movie in production.

The camera turned to black and then into a light red lit room.

"This looks a lot like the Klingon set from the Search for Spock," Urban said, googley eyed at a screen.

Pine was sitting across from Ric'Ingles.

"How does this old thing fly?" Pine asked.

"It is not old, you dishonorable terran." Ric'Ingles said.

"Hey, doesn't it count I am portraying a legendary guy on the screen, AND as a love interest from a Amazonian woman? Pretty sure I do have honor." Pine said.  Pine turned his attention to the screen. "Oooh, I get it!" He pressed a green button. "This seems easy."

The landing gear came up from below the Klingon ship, and he pressed several other buttons. Urban sat down at the communications chair  staring down at a roll of text that read in Klingon. Zoe was down at engineering learning about it due to her curiosity. Urban picked up a ear bud then put it into his ear. He heard several different languages that belonged to what sounded like Klingonese. The look on his face clearly indicated that. They saw on the screen that men were coming in with their fingers wrapped around the trigger. Pine easily figured out how to fly the starship.

"This is easy!" Pine said. "This is like flying in a video game."

The doors whooshed open to reveal Spock speaking with Quinto then turned his head in the direction of the screen.

"Warp four, Klingon,after we get out of the atmosphere," Spock said. "Mr Urban,Mr Pine, we will return you to your planet soon as we are returned."

The starship crashed through the walls creating debris that was sent flying all over the place from below. The camera turns toward the view screen where the sky is revealed as is the clouds.  From off screen we can hear Pine's cheer  'Go baby!'.  The sound of metal and wall paneling crashing outside filled the air. The soldiers ran out of the room only some of them to be caught in the falling debris laid on the ground with terrible injuries.  Many of the soldiers came out and looked toward the sky where the ship was vanishing. A camera man, who was too cowardly to go, had vouched to stay behind (more actually plead when the camera was off) to film 'awesome scenes' from below. 

Surprisingly, the cowardly camera man was standing there in the middle of the room with his camera aimed at the sky unharmed.

 _Three. . . two. . . one_.

The screen went black.


	14. Sythensizer

". . . And it will take two weeks to reach the anomaly." Spock finished, with everyone in attendance.

"When we are beamed into our reality, are you _sure_ we are not going to appear in the freezing ocean?" Urban asked.

"Affirmative, I landed on set," Spock replied.

"And what are you going to do with the ship?"

Spock looked over toward the Klingon then to the group.

"We will destroy it and give them their honor." Spock said.

"That is murder!"  Zoe said. "There is nothing honorable about that."

"I do not want my house to be stained by dishonor of being a survivor to a crash that has no honor," The Klingon said. "To you, it is like someone spitting on your grave before you were buried into it and then spitting in your coffin. The captain will understand.  I will launch the attack first and then, and only then, can I be granted access to Sto-vo-kor and doing so in the names of my crew, granting them permission to enter with me."

"This still does not feel right," Pine said. "It is illogical. Why don't you just allow them to send you home?"

"The only thing a Klingon fears is being shamed," Urban said. "Shame upon their honor and houses is what they avoid all together. The ways of Kahless brought them on this narrow, straight, but really screwed up path that makes them antagonists to the federation half of the time."

Everyone looked in the direction of Urban.

"Am I the only one who has watched _The Next Generation_?" Urban said.

"I have only seen the movies," Quinto said. "I was unaware of there being a Kahless."

"Yeah, you are the only one who has." Pine added.

Their attention turned toward Spock.

"The synthesizers have been programmed to produce food native to your home planet," Spock said. He looked over toward Pa'far, Ric'Ingles, the Klingon, and Doctor Klingon. "The Klingons have shared that they can attempt to pilot a ship . . ." Spock turned his head toward the group. "While you are resting."

"And you?" Zoe asked.

"Vulcans can stay up to two weeks." Spock saaid.

Urban snickered, folding his arms.

"Tuvok said that and he fell asleep at the end of the episode," Urban said. "In fact he was born at the beginning of the first five year mission." Spock raised an arched eyebrow at Urban's reply. "Oh, you might meet him someday in a hundred so years."

Spock lowered his arched eyebrow.

"You are meaning to say we went on a second five year mission?" Spock asked.

"I cannot say," Urban said. "Your timeline is likely different from the show."

* * *

Back on Earth, the episode was being turned into a movie with much editing and staying up late. Paramount wanted no money to be made off the movie because it was 'made by the fans and not us' which totally made them sound ignorant. Ignorant that their fictional world had a chance of coming to life. The editors were toiling at the title.

There were a couple that made perfect sense.

_Star Trek: Reality check_

_Star Trek: The Voyage  
_

_Star Trek:The anomaly._

_Star Trek: After beyond._

"Jack, I think 'After beyond' sounds pretty  fitting." James said.

"Cause it takes place after beyond, James." Jack said.

"Uh huh," James said. "Everyone has a peak of the movie by that cosplayer's speech."

"That wasn't a cosplayer!" Jack said.  "THAT. WAS. SPOCK. DAMN IT!"

"Okay, okay,okay!" James said. "It was Spock."

Jack sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"I can't believe they came across those fucking Vulcans," Jack said. "I mean, one day, one day, we are going to meet them."

"You know aliens do not look like Vulcans. They are short, gray, and have oval eyes."  James said.

Jack pressed a button.

_"This is Skrawl of Vulcan, state your purpose and reasoning for coming from this sector of the Quadrant. It is illegal to enter the space of Terra and crash land on there on the code of the council 22.08." Skrawl's eyes were full of rage. His neatly combed hair was similar to Spock's, if not, identical. He had a arched eyebrow. "Where did you come from?"_

_"I am Spock of Vulcan, first officer of the Enterprise, science officer, son of Sarek and Amanda Grayson," Spock explained. "We are heading to a anomaly that diverged us from our universe and we are working to restore our location. My apologies for breaking the council's 'rules' but we have a mission and you will not be in our way unless you want me to meet my Solkar."_

_"There is no Solkar," Skrawl said. "And you will not pass.'"_

_"Then I will not be stopped here to create a pointless time loop. If you do not let us pass, I will, in turn, become my second forefather and instigate history. Sixty-three years worth of history. You will, as I predict, meet me again and likely experience regret." Skrawl started to protest 'Vulcans do not feel--' only to be interrupted by Spock with his hand. "It is illogical to stay in my way. As I will recreate my universe. Is it not?"_

_Skrawl narrowed his eyes toward Spock, his left eyebrow twitching._

_"It is illogical." Skrawl said._

Jack pressed pause.

"Vulcans are very different," Jack said. "They protest that they do not show emotion and yet, in this timeline, they do. You saw the green pigment on their faces and how his eyebrow twitched," Jack pointed toward the screen with his index finger. "Irritating a Vulcan might as well be easy to do. You saw how he handled his emotions against Spock. He is likely following a different version of Surak's philosophies."

"Surak who?" James said.

"Good grief. He was the Vulcan's Moses." Jack said.

"He parted the sea?" James asked.

"No, he was . . . a mix like Moses and Jesus, just without the healing." Jack said.

"That . . . that is interesting." James said.

"Uh huh, they are a fascinating species." Jack said, with a nod.

"And how do you know so much?" James asked.

Jack grinned.

"I am a Trekker." Jack said.

"T. . . Trekker?"  James said, confused.

Jack's grin faded.

"Don't you watch the show?" Jack asked.

"No." James said.

". . . Heard of Trekkies?"  Jack said, warily.

"Yeah, I am a Trekkie!" James said.

Jack rubbed his forehead.

"I will assimilate you into the Trekker fandom after we get this three part movie done, and you are going to thank me later," Jack said, lowering his hand down.  "And love it."


	15. Home

"Karl, you are just happy to be on a starship, aren't you?" Pine asked.

"The hell I am,"  Urban said. There is no chance I am going to make it to step on another starship in the next hundred years!" Urban was, otherwise, pleased about being on the starship. In fact he could sleep in a Klingon quarters without a fuss and it was just so toasty warm in there. "It sure beats having to pretend the machines work.  I mean, these hypos, they are genuine!" Urban took out a small hypospray. "I am taking some of them as keepsakes. For a time that never will come to be."

"You saw Skrawl, surely you are wrong." Pine said.

"It took three hundred years for hyposprays to evolve in the Prime universe," Urban said. "A transformation from needles to small devices is going to take a long time, and I know for a fact I am right. Medicine tends to go slower in advancement for society. We may never get a cure for cancer in this century maybe in the 30th century we will. Now that I have gotten to experience what a doctor does on a starship, my take on Doctor McCoy will never be the same. I know what the hell I am doing just like Jason Nesmith on _Galaxy Quest_ at the end."

Pine raised an eyebrow.

"So what about the hyposprays we have on set?" Pine asked.

"They aren't real." Urban said.

"But they are close to the real thing."   Pine said.

"Whenever I put that on your neck, it tickles you and then we have to do another take and another and another. . ."  Urban said.   Pine had a warm smile. Urban glared at Pine. "The real thing unrealistic about Star Trek is those hyposprays. Two hundred years from now they could be small cylinder objects with a rounded opening that meets the skin and sends in chemicals."

Pine earned a glare from Urban.

"One of these days the future of needles will be painless sonic screw driver like gun that leaves people feeling tickled," Pine pointed to the hypospray. "We are currently modeling after a society much like a Thermians only under a level that we understand what is fiction and what is not." He took a bite of his cheeseburger and chewed, then swallowed. "Karl,when you think about it. . . We are living Galaxy Quest. Our very own version. One day, perhaps, your prop will be very real in our world and have been patented."

"This is only a keepsake." Urban said.

Pine shook his head and resumed eating lunch.

Urban put away the hypospray.

The camera grew were eating in the mess hall checking on the internet and how their families were doing. Apparently there was a such form of wifi called the Intergalatic Internet. In the two weeks they spent in space they have so far met The Vulcans, The Romulans, a spaceship called the _Botany Watch_ (Which Spock wanted to tow down into a planet's atmosphere where it would break into pieces because apparently he wasn't over someone attempting to suffocate his captain to death but Zoe informed him they never had Eugenics wars and so he calmed down), The _Avengers_ , a starship inhabited by species called Jaffa in weird armor with golden objects on their foreheads and had strange glowing eyes, rescued a small group of adolescent warriors from becoming dinner and returned them to their mothership,and strange aliens that tried to abduct them from their spaceship.

The four actors, unsurprisingly, took on the roles of their fictitious characters.

God, it was fun!

Pine felt relieved to use his real name, Chris Pine, when facing off the Romulans.  Spock let him do the captaining for that one as he believed his previous experience with the Romulans have made him biased to them in every universe he may meet them (but Karl would later say " _Spock just pulled your leg. Spock in the original series never had the desire to captain a ship. He is not biased toward Romulans._ ") asides from his. Spock also made Pine be in the captain's chair when speaking with the Jaffa because Spock claimed someone else should have the experience on their shoulders. Zoe learned to read and speak in Klingon through the help of the Klingon. The Klingon made her understand the duties of a communications officer is a very important one. One that should never be treated as a damsel in distress or with dishonor. Urban learned how to be a  starship doctor through  Doctor Klingon. Quinto, through Pa'far, was given a insight into alien life and how they reacted to those who were not like him and how everyone was alien to him.

Spock was on the bridge on Beta Shift.

In three hours they would be close enough to the anomaly to enter it again.

Spock tapped his fingers on the arm rest.

 _Jim is pacing in his quarters_ , Spock thought, _concerned_.

"Two weeks," The Klingon said. "It has been the most. . . uplifting. . . time of my life."

"And the worst of mine," Ric'Ingles said. "Those Jaffa nearly destroyed my station!"

"They apologized afterward," The Klingon said. "And repaired the damage."

"If the captain were here, he  would have not submitted to their request to help them." Ric'Ingles complained.

"Hm?" Spock said. "But you were pleased when they repaired."

"Yes, I was,but that was until I discovered my desktop had been changed!"

The Klingon shook his head.

"Picky." The Klingon said.

* * *

 "Jim, it has been four days," McCoy said. "They could be dead."

"No," Jim said. "I refuse to believe he is gone." He leaned against the wall, with his elbow, looking down toward the floor. "Spock is not that type to just die unexpectedly," He looked over toward McCoy. "Every time he is at the point of death: he rebounds!"

McCoy sighed.

"I could have stopped him from going through with his stupid 'logical' mission," McCoy said. "But you know the  Vulcan."

Jim had a short lived, but pained, smile.

Three days, just three days, three days without Spock and Jim was unlike himself. It was like Jim was in a daze or to be more precise: sleep walking.   The first day Jim was insistent on being on the bridge until his shift was over that Spock could pop up on any time. It was McCoy who used the hypo on Jim, then had the captain be brought to his private bioroom. The second, the third, and the forth were much the same: Jim was different. That light in his eyes vanished and only a flicker had remained. It was like someone extinguished that fire leaving only a little flame behind. It was quite notice-able when Jim had requested to give Spock time. They had one day left in space and then to head straight back to Earth where the ship will go into a refit. A day where everyone's lives will change forever.

"Bridge zo keptain Kirk." Came Chekov's voice.

Jim came over to the com.

"Kirk here." Jim said.

"Zhere is something you should see," Chekov said. "There is a energy disruption in the anomaly."

Jim and McCoy's eyes widened as they shared a look.

"Spock." Jim and McCoy said at once.

"I am coming, Kirk out." Kirk said.

* * *

The Klingon ship trembled from side to side experiencing a power surge making the lights go out. For the people inside, it had been two minutes but to the Enterprise regarding it's arrival it took two hours. The lights in the entire ship began to glow back into life.  Urban helped Zoe up noticing she had burns all over her two arms. She would need some burn treatments when they returned to their reality.

"My arms!" Zoe collapsed into Urban's arms in shock and out of pain.

Urban looked over to see The Enterprise facing the view screen.

"Jim." Spock said.

The camera crew were behind the chair,unharmed, and unfazed apparently.

"She looks beautiful." Quinto said.

"So that's what she  really looks like in space." Pine said.

Urban looked over to see there a glowing button and so he pressed it.

"Spock!" Came a young unfamiliar voice to the cast of _Star Trek._

Their heads turned in the direction of the view screen to see a delighted man, with blonde hair that had a curl of blonde to the side, and he looked genuinely relieved. He had on his green tunic and his shoulders were relaxed. Urban's jaw dropped to see the much younger version of James T. Kirk that William Shatner portrayed. He had, in fact, hazel eyes. Jim appeared to be happy, very happy.

"You pointy eared hobgoblin, you made us fear you were dead!" McCoy appeared on screen with a frown beside Jim. "Don't do that to us again!"

"I do not intend to." Spock said.

Jim grew a puzzled expression.

"Why do you have a camera crew?" Jim asked.

"It is for our fans, captain," Spock said. "I will explain upon my return. The camera crew will be returned to their reality before my return."

"Hey, is that girl injured?" McCoy squinted at the screen. He noticed that Pine and Quinto had injuries, as well, resulting from the rocky ride through the anomaly.  "They are not leaving until I have cleared them to!"

Spock looked over toward Urban then to the Klingon.

"Klingon, prepare to beam them off." Spock said.

"And where are the Klingons?" Jim asked.

"I will explain once aboard," Spock said. "Spock out."

The screen turned to black and so did the camera screen.

* * *

The camera screen came back to life displaying the Klingon transporter scenery. The other cast members had been sent off as had been Spock. Urban and Zoe were the last to be beamed off. The camera crew stayed out of the camera's line of sight getting onto the transporter. The camera rested on the transporter console where the Klingon stared at the camera.

"The terrans have served this ship with honor," The Klingon said. "The honor I cannot give to my fellow warriors. I belong in Gre'thor and I will die as the unknown Klingon who did not serve his planet justifiably." The Klingon pressed a button. "Qapla'!"

The scenery changed in a haze of colors and then the inside of the transporter exploded. The scenery changed into the inside of the Enterprise transporter. The starship trembled from side to side. Spock and Jim shared a unusual glance. McCoy guided Urban down the hall after applying a hypo to make sure she was not able to feel the pain she would be experiencing. Pine and Quinto followed afterwards. The camera crew followed our burned victim and her two friends.

"Spock?" Jim said.

"It is a very long story, Jim," Spock said, once the doors had opened. "But I will start from the beginning."

"You better." Jim said.

They walked out of the  transporter room side by side. Spock explained how he came across a rather logical decision, then was transported into a different reality, how he met actors, how he met a Klingon and set up the rest of his plan. Jim raised an eyebrow  in the middle of it appearing to be puzzled. They came to a empty hallway where there was not a unsuspecting Ensign walking about.  The two came to a stop in the hallway by the corner once Spock had finished the important parts. He chose to leave out the adventures he had on the way here.

"Spock," Jim said. "They offered me admiralcy."

"Ah, Doctor McCoy told me." Spock sad.

"I have not decided." Jim said.

Spock raised an arched eyebrow.

"Why?" Spock asked.

"I won't command another ship without you." Jim said.

Spock lowered his arched eyebrow.

"Jim. . ." Spock said. "Do you remember the connection I told you about three years ago?"

"Yes," Jim said, with a nod. "I do."

"It has turned into a marriage bond," Spock explained. "I am sorry for not telling you this earlier. . . I was planning to ease the burden off you on our last mission so you wouldn't be burdened with our connection. I believed it would hinder you and possibly be a invasion on your privacy and I valued the friendship we have. But due to recent events I have changed my mind."

Jim grabbed Spock by the shoulders.

"Is that why I felt your departure?" Jim said. "Is it? Lately I can sense where you are, and some of it," Jim paused, briefly, wondering how the hell he can put it but really there was no way to put it in English to  a Vulcan. "Some of it doesn't make sense!"

"Yes," Spock said. "All of it. . ." The Vulcan nodded. "Jim, I love you."

Jim's hands went down to Spock's hands.

"I love you, too." Jim said, as his fingers met with Spock's.

Spock could feel a light, enjoyable trace coming from his fingers and his cheeks heated to display a green tint. Their fingers were now intertwined, and god, he really liked the feel of Jim's hand against his hand. It was Spock who instigated the kiss. Jim reciprocated. The two stood there for ten minutes in the hallway exploring one and the other. They heard a nearby turbo lift door open and so they broke off  their kiss letting go.

Yeomen Ashely had a tray with chicken noodle soup she was bringing for  a ill co-worker.

"Hello, Captain, Commander," Ashely said. "Welcome back, Mr  Spock."

Spock and Jim nodded, then went right past her.

Ashely came to the door that the captain and commander had been making out by raising an eyebrow.

 _The captain and the commander finally getting together?_ , Ashely thought, _No. . . they are too much in denial that they love each other._

Ashely entered the quarters holding the tray.

"Blaainnn!" Ashely sang. "Doctor's orders!"

* * *

Jim's head rested alongside the commander's shoulder, his eyes closed and resting. Spock placed his fingers on the side of his choosen mate's face,and then made the vow, "My Katra to your katra, parted and never parted, never and always touching and touched." He could feel the warmth of Jim's mind meet his. The welcoming,bright, friendly, promising, compassionate, and so much more. Spock could see Jim's memories in the minutes that passed. They were condensed but he was able to see those that mattered to Jim.  It wasn't a requirement for Vulcans to see memories of their beloved when doing the vow, but it did come rarely. Spock ended the katra-meld with a smile.

The Vulcan kissed the captain's forehead.

"I will always be by your side, Jim." Spock said, as the captain stirred in his sleep.

Now, he had to make a certain visit to a certain doctor.

* * *

 

"Leonard."

McCoy stopped in his tracks, turning in the direction of Spock.

"It took you five years to call me by my first name," McCoy said, turning back toward the fish tank gently putting in fish food.  "You are late."

The Vulcan stepped in, the doors closed behind him, his hands behind his back.

"I had admitted to Jim."

McCoy turned in the direction of Spock,

"Admitted what? That you love him?" McCoy asked.

Spock tipped his head down then raised it up.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

McCoy grinned, shaking his head.

"Better late than ever," McCoy said, putting the fish food on the table. "And you've changed your mind about retiring."

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"And you are going back straight into space." McCoy said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Good luck." McCoy said.

"Leonard," Spock said, stepping forward. "I must thank you for everything that you have done to ensure my mate's survival, we owe you, the two of us,Jim and I, more than we can ever say," The Vulcan walked around a table earning a raised eyebrow from the older man. "I want to have you be aware, if we ever, adopt or have a chance of a 'male pregnancy' which is one out of a million, Jim would be wanting to name the child Leonard or Lenore."

"Hold on, you are already thinking of adopting?" McCoy asked, with shock in his voice and on his face.

"Negative, I am informing you ahead of time to when we do consider it." Spock said.

"Normally that means you _are_ thinking about it!" McCoy pointed out.

"You are right," Spock said. "I will bring the topic up with Jim when it is appropriate."

McCoy nodded.

"Good," McCoy said. "And make sure to send me some letters about how you two are doing. Will you?"

"Affirmative, Leonard." Spock said.

* * *

The year was 2017. Skrawl was in his office reading a padd when a Vulcan came running in, panting, putting both hands on his knees. He seemed to be caught out of breath. This was Ensign Velik. Skrawl raised a arched eyebrow seeing the Ensign out of breath. Why had he been running? It was quite puzzling to see a Vulcan run. Now, this had to be important.

"Ensign, what is it?" Skrawl asked.

"Captain," Velik said. "Search _Star Trek Beyond_ ending."

"What?" Skrawl said.

Velik straightened up, once he had caught his breath.

"You must see it! Spock is in it! I read the entire movie was reshot due to several of the actors wanting another chance at the movie and the ending had to be tweaked. Well, more like rewritten! They had three TV movies made two years ago and they are all on Putlocker, Megashare, and most likely everywhere in the intergalactic internet!  Quinto has decided to join under a cameo condition for the sequel. Karl Urban is coming back and so is Chris Pine for another movie. Did you hear the actors are funding a space program called Earth Space Exploration Agency? They are working on accomplishing warp drive! I mean they are currently, at this time, creating a _starship_ in Iowa!"

"That should not be right." Skrawl said.

"It will take sixty years to finish." Velik said.

"That sounds about right." Skrawl said.

"Captain, play it!" Velik said.

Skrawl frowned, and then he did, exactly what the Ensign requested.

_"I guess this is the last we'll ever see of each other." Other Jim said._

_"Jim, this will not be likely." Other Spock said._

_"Why?" Other Jim said._

_"Because we are bound to meet again, we are the 'stuff of legends' as my other self had once said. A friendship that defines us two as people. I would like to think, because we are going our separate ways, I a captain to the USS  StarFish and you to the captain of the Indagio, we are parted but never apart. Touched and always touched."  The two held their fingers up where they touched, with Jim smiling and Spock being stoic. "It is not the end. But only the beginning."_

_The two lowered their hands._

_"Captain Spock," Other Jim said. "Don't get killed. Will ya?"_

_Other Spock nodded._

_"I will try," Other Spock said. "But death is inevitable."_

_"I want to grow old with you, not the memories of you." Other Jim said._

_Spock had his arms behind his back and had a 'Now that is romantic, how about we make out after I get back?' or to be precise 'You are too sweet to be mine' expression something close to one of the two. It was clearly an attitude, far as Jim was concerned, the other Jim really. It is noticed on Jim's finger is a wedding ring inscribed with text that is clear as day. 'My one and always, SP.' And on Spock's ring it read, 'My Vulcan. Mine! JTK.' The words were seen over the course of the movie but not seen clearly until now._

_"Captain Spock, we are ready to go!" Came a Star Fleet Officer._

_"Live long and prosper, T'hy'la." Other Spock said._

_"Live long and prosper, Spock." Other Jim said._

_Other  Spock turned away then headed in the direction of the shuttle._

_"Come back to me,in one piece, Spock." Other Jim said to no one in particular._

Skrawl's hands tightened on the padd as the scene ended reading 'Dedicated to Leonard Nimoy, thank you for giving us Spock'  and the pad broke in half.  

It was obvious that Spock had influenced these two to change the ending.

" _SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_ " Skrawl screamed.

 _The End_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! Reviews and Kudos are welcomed ^.^
> 
> Qapla' is the Klingon equivalent to _Julan tru_ and _Live long and prosper_.


End file.
